The present invention pertains to a coffee or tea maker having a freshwater container, a continuous flow heater, an ascending feed pipe as well as an overflow for feeding the heated water into a filter holder receptacle arranged above a pot which is designed to receive the filtrate.
Coffee or tea makers of the kind described above are well known and are predominantly used in households and offices. In coffee or tea makers known in the prior art, cold water supplied to the freshwater container is heated by means of a continuous flow heater and is fed through an overflow assembly to the filter holder by gravity.
Due to the power rating of conventional continuous flow heaters, the influx speed of the heated water into the filter holder is relatively low. Moreover, conventional systems form a comparatively thin stream of water. As a result of these two circumstances, the flavor source located in the filter holder receptacle is not optimally saturated at the beginning of the filtering process.
Coffee or tea makers are known in which hot water can be fed into a filter holder at a relatively high flow speed and in a comparatively large amount. However, such coffee or tea makers are installed in eating establishments and are provided either with a vapor pressure system or with other tanks, which are connected to the main water system.
In addition, irrespective of the fact that such coffee or tea makers are quite large, adoption of their construction principles for household coffee or tea makers would be neither practical nor economically feasible.